To Love Again
by Kittiesrock1234
Summary: Clawdeen and Toralei were in love once, until Clawdeen's dad tore them apart. It's been 10 years since everyone graduated. But when something unexpected comes along, will the ghouls be bale to pull through and love again? Clawdeen/Toralei Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clawdeen sighed as she set down all 10 shopping bags. She loved shopping, but never did she ever shop so much, except during the howlidays. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She soon fell asleep of exhaustion.

~Dreaming~

"I love you Clawdeen." Toralei breathed.

"I love you too!" Clawdeen said leaning in and planting a sweet kiss on her Ghoulfriends lips. After they parted from the kiss, they walked into Clawdeen's house. Toralei followed Clawdeen into the family room, and they sat down at a large table. Clawdeen's family sat at the table.

Once everyone started to eat, Clawd started off saying

" I guess welcome stripe. "

"Thanks, glad to be here." Toralei responded back smiling. Clawd looked bored.

"So, what do your parents do?" Clawdeen's dad asked Toralei.

" My dad delivers newspapers. My mom makes clothes." Toralei responded.

"No, I mean for a living." Clawdeen's dad said.

"That's what they do for a living." Toralei said.

"Oh, wow, no wonder you were in a pound." Dad said sneeringly.

"DAD!" Clawdeen growled.

"Well it's true!" Dad defended.

"Uh, do you have a problem with that?" Toralei asked.

"Yes, you can't date my daughter anymore!" He growled.

"What?!" Clawdeen howled.

"You need someone who can support you, as for you, get out!" He growled to Toralei. She immediately went running out the door, crying.

"Thanks a lot dad!" Clawdeen growled, storming off to her room.

~ end of dream/Nightmare~

Clawdeen woke up gasping.

"Oh Toralei I miss you." She sobbed. Toralei and Clawdeen had dated when they were in high school, until Clawdeen's dad had made them break up. Toralei was the only monster Clawdeen had ever dated that Clawdeen actually had loved. She wished she could have apologized, and that everything would have stayed the same, but it wasn't. Clawdeen was still alone, ten years after she graduated.

Clawdeen sighed, and then went to wrap the big bunch of gifts she bought for her family for Christmas. She then realized she needed more wrapping paper, and decided to go to the craft store.

Once Clawdeen arrived, she immediately found lots of craft paper. She went to purchase it, when she heard someone yell

"Get on the ground!"

Clawdeen spun around and saw some guy with a mask on, pointing a gun at someone. She gasped as she saw who it was;

Toralei Stripe


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clawdeen didn't know what to do.

The gunman was pointing a gun at Toralei. Toralei, who looked like she had just seen a ghost, slowly crouched down to the ground.

"Give me your purse!" he yelled. Toralei pulled off her purse and handed it to him.

"Everyone give me your wallets if you want to get out of here alive!" He yelled.

"No." someone said. The gunman pointed the gun at her. The ghoul screamed and gave him her wallet.

Meanwhile Toralei lay crouched on the ground, crying. Clawdeen wished she could have walked over and try to comfort her, but she could get shot. This was not what she had been looking forward to doing on the howlidays.

Once the guy came to Clawdeen, he held out his hand for her wallet. She started off handing him her wallet. However when he went to grab it, with her other hand, she grabbed his and twisted it. He hissed with pain. Clawdeen punched him in the face, knocking him out. She grabbed everyone's wallets and handed them back to the owners. Everyone cheered for her. When she got to Toralei, She couldn't speak.

"Thanks… Wolf" Toralei hesitated.

They stared at each other for a bit. Someone had called the police, and the police got the guy. Everyone was interviewed as to what happened. Clawdeen noticed Toralei walking away. She quickly ran up to her.

"Wait up Toralei!"

"What do you want wolf?" Toralei hissed with fury, turning around. Clawdeen suddenly became scared.

"I thought maybe we could fang out…" Clawdeen mumbled.

"Last time I checked, You wolves didn't want anything to do with poor kitties! " Toralei hissed.

"That was my dad…" Clawdeen defended.

"Well you didn't exactly help me, or back me up. As far as I knew, you wanted that to happen. I thought I had found someone who would actually love me for me, but I was wrong. All you wanted was money." Toralei hissed, storming away, leaving a stunned Clawdeen frozen in her tracks.

"I did love you. And I always will….." Clawdeen whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clawdeen slowly walked home. Once she got to her apartment, she started wrapping the presents. Why did her dad have to ruin everything?

She remembered all the great fun Toralei and her had had when they had been dating. They went roller skating, ice skating, boo-wling, and had even played soccer together. She missed Toralei, even ten years later.

Toralei's p.o.v

My ex-girlfriend just saved my life. Toralei couldn't get the thought out of her head. Clawdeen may have done that, but I still will never forgive her. Toralei sighed, realizing she still loved her. Why?

"Maybe I was too harsh on her." Toralei meowed to herself. She decided to write down her thoughts.

Right from the start, she was a thief, she stole my heart

We had enough of our love, but

Maybe we could learn to love again

So just give me a reason

To love you again

Clawdeen's p.o.v

Clawdeen was getting ready to pack her things for her family Christmas, when she got a phone call.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry, but we can't all get together; your father has to work." Said her mother, who was on the other line of the phone.

"Oh, okay." Clawdeen said, and hung up.

Looks like Clawdeen would be alone for Christmas.

Or would she?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: By the way, I'm pretending that Toralei writes and sings songs by pink, and Taylor Swift, but really I don't own the songs; meant to say that in last chapter, anyway back to story J**

**Chapter 4**

Toralei's p.o.v

After thinking really hard, Toralei decided to give Clawdeen a second chance. She found a phonebook, and looked up Clawdeen's number. Once she finally found it, she dialed it.

Clawdeen's p.o.v

Clawdeen had finally finished wrapping her presents and had been taking a nap, when her phone's ringtone woke her up. She groaned. She didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey, wolf." Said a familiar voice.

"Toralei?" Clawdeen gasped.

"Yep, I have a question…" Toralei started.

"What is it?" Clawdeen asked, her ears perking up in suspicion.

"I was thinking of giving you a second chance, can we try again?" Toralei meowed nervously.

"Of course!" Clawdeen replied instantly.

"Sorry I snapped at you…" Toralei mumbled.

"Its fine, I deserved it!" Clawdeen said.

"Where do you want to meet?" Toralei asked.

"How about my house, I have plenty of food." Clawdeen suggested.

"Okay just need your address." Toralei said.

Clawdeen quickly gave Toralei her address. After she pulled out her vacuum cleaner, and vacuumed. She picked up her big mess that laid in the living room. She changed into a pair of leggings, and a long purple zebra print shirt. She had just finished when there was a knock on the door. Clawdeen took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hey." Toralei said as she walked in.

"How is life so far?" Clawdeen asked.

"It's pretty good." Toralei responded. They stood in silence for a bit, not knowing what to say.

Clawdeen finally decided she would get them something to eat. She got up, and put some leftover steak and fish in the microwave. Once it cooled down, she put it on a plate, and handed Toralei a plate full of fish.

"Thanks." Toralei said and began to eat.

"No problem." Clawdeen said and did the same.

Once they were done, Clawdeen put on a movie.

The movie was Disney's **Frozen.** It was about two sisters. One was just normal, and the other had ice powers. Little did Clawdeen know, it was one of Toralei's favorite movies.


	5. Chapter 5

**The other ghoul: Chapter 5**

**Author's note: Yes, you may be confused in this part. There is going to be kissing.**

* * *

Toralei's p.o.v

Toralei got home. She thought about what happened. She definitely could give Clawdeen another chance. But she wasn't so sure.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it. She was shocked who see she saw.

"Oh my gosh, Catrine! What are you doing here? Come in" Toralei asked.

"I had to see you!" Catrine meowed darkly grinning as she walked in and shut the door behind her. She leaned in and kissed Toralei feverishly. They maked out passionately. Toralei shoved Catrine against the door.

"Oh I have missed you." Toralei hissed as she quickly pulled away. They started kissing.

However, suddenly, thoughts of Clawdeen were spinning through Toralei's mind. Toralei stopped kissing Catrine.

"What's wrong honey?" Catrine asked, looking worried.

"I can't do this." Toralei sighed.

"What do you mean?" Catrine asked.

"I already have a ghoulfirend…" Toralei explained.

"Oh, you moved on? I guess I should have not come here." Catrine asked furiously.

"I did like you, but Im sorry, I moved on. You left me. "Toralei said.

"Hmm. Well coming to this town was a waste. Goodbye Toralei!" Catrine meowed, turning away.

"No Catrine, we can still be friends." Toralei asked.

"No we can't, I will only want to be your Ghoulfriend more. Goodbye." Catrine hissed and left.

Toralei sighed. She growled under her breath.

"I hope your worth that second chance Clawdeen."

* * *

**Author note: Sorry if that was confusing. I'm pretending that Toralei and Catrine had dated a while ago, but Catrine had left. So yeah, sorry for the confusion. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note, okay, there is going to be a little romance in here, also, this chapter was supposed to be before the last one, on accident uploaded wrong chapter. Sorry, anyway, so flash back your memory to when they were watching Frozen.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Clawdeen would have loved to hug or even give Toralei a small kiss, but she decided Toralei probably wanted to restart their whole relationship, and they wouldn't be at that level for a while.

In a month or two maybe Clawdeen thought…

Toralei's p.o.v

Toralei was getting ready to leave after the movie was over. She picked up her bag and Clawdeen walked her to the door.

"See you in a bit?" Clawdeen asked.

"Yep, today was fun." Toralei said.

"Yeah…" Clawdeen replied. Suddenly Toralei leaned in and kissed Clawdeen on the lips. Clawdeen was socked, but so happy. They were finally getting back into their relationship they once had. Clawdeen wrapped her arm around Toralei's neck, pulling her in.

After a bit, Toralei pulled away.

"See you later…" She meowed and left.

Clawdeen watched her go, being happier than she had been in years.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Clawdeen was dropping off the gifts for her family at the postal service on the December Saturday morning. Once she dropped them off, she got in her car and pulled out her Icoffin.

To: Toralei

From: Clawdeen

Hey Toralei would it be okay if I came over to your house? If so can you send me your address?

Sent at 9:34 am, December 14th

Clawdeen waited in her car for a reply. After a while she got a text from Toralei. Toralei said of course and had given Clawdeen her address.

To: Toralei

From: Clawdeen

Great, see you soon!

Sent at 9:56, December 14th

Clawdeen stopped by a store quickly. She walked over to the flower section and looked at all the flowers. She picked out a red rose, that wasn't messed up, unlike all the others. She bought it and headed for Toralei's house.

Once Clawdeen arrived, she stepped out of her car, and looked around. She was in a forest nearby where she lived. In front of her was a small cabin. She walked up to the door and knocked in it.

The door opened, revealing Toralei wearing a red dress with white leggings.

"I love your outfit, it's cute!" Clawdeen admitted. Toralei smiled shyly, letting Clawdeen in.

"Nice location." Clawdeen said as she walked in. She looked around the cabin. It looked nice, small, and cozy. She liked it.

"So what do you want to do today?" Toralei asked Clawdeen, who shrugged, what they could do today? She thought in her mind.

* * *

**Author's note: there's another chapter for you lovely readers :). Btw, just remember for those of you who don't like them dating, you don't have to read my story. I thought this would be a cute couple, and I have read many fanfic's of Toralei X Clawdeen, so I'm not the only one who likes them as a couple. I'm just pretending all this happened, this is a fan fiction book, not a real life story. this would obviously not happen in the Monster High webisodes. But hey, that's the point of Fanfiction, unleash your ideas. **

**Anyway, for those of you who like my story, i'm glad you like it! Sorry if it takes a while to upload chapters, but hey, I cant be on my laptop 24/7. and if possible, could you review it, so I know what you think of it so far?**

**Thanks!**


End file.
